Field of Invention
The prevent invention belongs to the field of smart card manufacturing, and particularly relates to a smart card simultaneously having two read-write modes and a production method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
A DI (Dual Interface) card is an abbreviation of a smart card simultaneously having two read-write modes. The DI card is made from a PVC (Polyvinyl Chloride) layer, a chip module and a coil and is a card based on single chip module and integrating contact and noncontact interfaces into a whole. The DI card has two operation interfaces, the chip module can be both accessed by a contact point in a contact manner and in a radio frequency manner at a certain distance (within 10 cm) to execute identical operations, the two interfaces abide by two different standards respectively. A contact interface satisfies ISO/IEC 7816, and a noncontact interface satisfies ISO/IEC 14443. The two interfaces share a microprocessor, an operation system and an EEPROM (Electrically-Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory).
An antenna coil connected with a microprocessor chip module is also arranged in the DI card besides the microprocessor chip module, when the noncontact interface is used, an electromagnetic field generated by a reader-writer provides energy, and energy supply and data transmission are achieved in the radio frequency manner.
At present, the main production process of the DI card is divided into two categories. One category comprises the following steps:
providing an antenna and a base material, and pre-laminating to obtain an Inlay (chip module circuit) layer; precisely corresponding a front surface layer comprising a front surface printing material and a protective film and a back surface layer comprising a back surface printing material and a protective film to the Inlay layer, and laminating and cutting card to obtain a card base of the smart card simultaneously having two read-write modes; performing primary groove milling on the position of a chip module of the card base, manually performing such treatments on the antenna on the card base obtained after the primary groove milling as coil wire picking, coil wire laying, coil wire end shearing and the like, then, performing secondary groove milling on the card base; meanwhile, performing tin soldering and milling on two contact points of the chip module on additional equipment, and finally, gradually placing the treated card base and the chip module on a encapsulating machine for encapsulating.
The other category comprises the following steps:
providing an antenna and a base material, and pre-laminating to obtain an Inlay (chip module circuit) layer; precisely corresponding a front surface layer comprising a front surface printing material and a protective film and a back surface layer comprising a back surface printing material and a protective film to the Inlay layer, and laminating and cutting card to obtain a card base of the smart card; performing primary groove milling on the position of a chip module of the card base, and performing secondary groove milling at a contact point of the chip module on the card base obtained after groove milling; injecting conductive adhesive into the secondary groove milling position, and imbedding a chip module in a corresponding contact point for curing; and finally, gradually placing the treated card base and the chip module on a encapsulating machine for encapsulating.
In a process for realizing the production of the above-mentioned DI card, the inventor has found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: since multiple steps need to be manually finished, such as tin welding and the like, the daily yield is very low, moreover these operation methods are difficult to control and it is also difficult to ensure the product quality even by skilled workers, thus the rejection rate is high, the antenna coil wire end and the chip module are possibly damaged by treatment on tin and copper wires through the method, thus the stability of a finished product card is reduced. The conductive adhesive is adopted, the adhesive contacts external air in the curing process and the curing time is relatively long, so that the electrical conductivity of the conductive adhesive is greatly affected by time and environment, resulting in instable electrical conductivity.